Where is Gil Grissom
by csigal123
Summary: Grissom gets kidnapped and is trapped under a car in the middle of the desert. My take on how living/daed doll should of gone. LOL. What'll happen read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Where is Gil Grissom

By:CSI4always

Ch. 1

Gil Grissom was about to feed Hank _(his dog)_ when he was hit over the head with a vase. He fell to the ground, he felt someone turn him on his back with their foot. Before everything went dark he was able to see the woman's face.

The CSI team just got another mini model of a crime. But they could tell that this one was different. When they lifted the car they saw something that scared the hell out of them. It was the logo on the CSI vest. They picked the mini person up and saw that it was Grissom who was going to be the next victim.

"We have to warn Grissom, like now!!" Sara said. They tried to get a hold of Grissom but it was no good. Their worst fear had happened. Gil Grissom is now missing in action.

* * *

Grissom was starting to wake up. When he was fully awake, he knew right away that he was bound and in someone's trunk. He tried to get the binds lose but it was no use. They were too tight. He felt the car stop and stiffened. He saw the girl's face and knew that she was a suspect from the mini killer case. He had no time to react before she put a cloth over his mouth. He struggled and scream but he started to grow tied and soon was in a deep sleep once again.

As soon as Grissom woke up he could see a car being lowered onto him.

He screamed Natalie's name "Natalie, please don't do this, Natalie?, NATALIE!!!"

He soon gave off a agonizing scream as the car crushed his left arm, and trapped his right leg.

He screamed and screamed as loud as she could for her to stop doing this.

When she was gone Grissom tried to free himself. He pulled his arm, but ened up screaming from the pain he had caused himself.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Where is Gil Grissom

By:CSI4always

Ch. 2

The CSI team had finally found out where Grissom was trapped. They all got in their cars and drove to the desert. They were searching and searching but could not locate the car where Grissom was trapped. Suddenly Sara called out to the others "Hurry I found him!"

They all rushed over to her, when they reached her they could see that he was unconcious.

The helicopter arrived and lifted Grissom to the hospital. Sara rode with Grissom. Sara had tears forming in her eyes. She knew that he loved her because she loved him too. They always had that special conection, nobody else had. She grabbed his hand hoping her touch could wake him up. He was not awake when they got him to the hospital.

* * *

Sara was in the waiting room when the guys showed up. They could see that she was trying not to cry.

"How is he?" Catherine asked in soft tone.

"I don't know that won't tell me anything because I'm not family." she croaked out as she began to sob uncontrolably, holding onto Catherine as she cried.

Three hours later, a doctor came out and asked "Anyone for Gilbert Grissom?"

The whole team stood up, and Sara asked close to tears "How is he?, Is going to be alright?"

"Well, he made through surgery, We had to set his left arm, and his leg is going to need to be in a walking cast for a while because it was broken; But the problem is that for the length of he was in desert without water, his brain got little oxygen, so in that case he has lapsed into a coma."

Sara fell to her knees and cried. Once she calmed down she asked "Can we see him all at once?" She pleaded with her eyes for him to say yes because she didn't want to be alone in there.

"Yes but only for a little while."

They all followed the doctor to his room. At first they just stood there looking at the door. But Sara was the one to open the door. They all gasped at sight before them.

Grissom was just laying there, he looked so peaceful. He had so many tubes and wires on him, like the ventilator to help him breathe, until he could on his own.

Sara walked briskly to the side of his bed and grabbed his hand in hers and kissed his hand. She talked to him willing him to open his eyes.

"Gil come n please open your eyes. You know we need you. I love you and I know you love me too, so please baby please wake up. Do it for me, I can't live without you.

* * *

It had been five weeks and Grissom was still in the coma. Sara would always be by his side talking to him.

One day, when all of the team was in his room, They all turned to Grissom, as they heard a groan.

They all talked to telling him to come on Griss its time to open your eyes now.

Sara rubbed his cheek and his head moved towards her hand. His eyes started to flutter and finally open and was looking around confused at to where he was. His eyes finally landed on his team, and Sara.

Sara kissed his forehead and said "It's okay your alright, your safe now. I won't let nobody hurt you ever again, Oh, and your in the hospital Gil, we found you and everything is going to be alright."

Sara called the doctor and he came and checked him out, removed the ventilator, and said that he will most likely be able to go home now.

* * *

_Three Years Later_

Sara and Grissom are finally married and have a beautiful baby girl to take care of. Since Grissom was in the hospital when he was found, has never remembered how he ended up in the hospital. He still doesn't remember. The doctor said that it will most likely return in the form of a nightmare and to be prepared.

So Sara and Grissom are finally happy and together and don't care if Grissom will ever remember what happened to him.

**_The End_**


End file.
